


The Universal Cure for Stress

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infantilism, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: infantilism<br/>summary: Jensen likes to suck things and is stressed at work. Cue a curious Jared that wants to help his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universal Cure for Stress

Jared noticed a couple things about his boyfriend. The way he woke up on his stomach, the way Jensen bought healthy cereal and ate Jared’s Lucky Charms. He noticed how Jensen keened right before he came and his nails dug into Jared’s shoulders. He noticed how Jensen liked to suck on things.

It wasn’t obvious at first. Jared’s nipples were especially sensitive, so Jared figured that Jensen sucked on them because he liked seeing Jared writhe and beg under Jensen’s tongue. But then Jared noticed how Jensen kept his lips around straws for too long even if there wasn’t any liquid coming out, and how Jensen loved sucking Jared’s cock or simply holding it in his mouth. You couldn’t date someone for four years and _not_ pick up on these kinds of things.

Jared didn’t quite know what to do with the information. He never said no to Jensen’s gorgeous lips around his dick or sucking at Jared’s nipples. He liked Jensen, he liked sex, and he love sex with Jensen. Sometimes, Jensen reminded Jared of a baby that stopped crying once it had its pacifier.

Jensen worked hard all day and comes home stressed. Jared just gives him soda with a straw or a beer with a long, narrow top that Jensen can suck on. Sometimes Jensen drops to his knees and starts to suck Jared right there.

Eventually Jared looked it up online. He wanted to know if there were other couples that had partners like Jensen. He scrolled through a few really unhelpful baby websites until one link read that it was a kink website. Jared bit his lip but opened the tab to see if it was helpful.

The title on the page was _infantilism_. Jared’s eyes widened. This was not at all what he had in mind. But his eyes were drawn to the comments at the bottom of the page.

Dom26 said _: I thought this was completely crazy when I read it. But my partner tried it once—after a lot of convincing—and once we got past the initial weirdness it became normal and relaxing for both of us._

RADaddy said _: I completely agree. My husband was stressed out a lot, but we tried this once and it really helped him. He finally let someone else take care of him and it’s really improved our relationship. We’ve been together 6 years now._

BabyDaddy2 said _: At first I did this only at night or when I was home with my boyfriend. But it turned into a round the clock thing. He has a safeword but he’s never used it. This is great for both of us and it’s only strengthened our relationship._

LoveMyBaby said _: I was worried about whether the father-baby relationship would have an incest factor and become really weird and uncomfortably. I quickly realized it’s not about incest. It’s about love._

DaddyDom said _: LoveMyBaby is right. I thought it would be incestuous too, but I love bringing my baby pleasure. Infantilism_ can _be sexual, but to most people it’s about love and caretaking._

The more Jared read into it, the more he liked the idea. Finally Jensen could let go. He was an older sibling with strict parents. For the longest time, Jensen had needed control and take care of himself. With infantilism, Jensen would be loved and protected the way no one else had bothered to do.

The instructions read that there were all sorts of materials Jared needed to buy. A crib big enough for an adult, adult-sized onesies, diapers, bottles, formula, and dozens of other supplies. Jared wanted to take excellent care of his baby, though, and looked into places where he would purchase everything. In the comments a couple people had posted links to websites or stores where it was possible to purchase adult baby supplies. Jared scanned eagerly through the websites and jumped when the door opened.

“Jay? I’m home!”

 _Oh, right_. Jensen would have to agree to this and it was quite possible that Jensen would punch him or laugh in his face. But Jared knew this would be good for Jensen, and anything to help his love was worth a shot.

“In here, baby!” Jared called. Jensen slipped off his shoes and padded into the living room.

“Hi, Jay.” Jensen leaned over for a kiss and Jared easily met him halfway.

“Hi, baby.” Jared shut the computer and tugged Jensen onto the couch with him. “Sit with me.”  
Jensen chuckled and loosened his tie. He joined Jared on the couch and Jared snuggled into Jensen’s side. “How was your day?”  
Jensen hummed. “It was okay. The morning sucked. Alona spilled the coffee and then James mixed up the papers and it became completely chaotic.”

“They’re just accidents, Jen,” Jared reminded kindly.

Jensen huffed. “Things just don’t work unless they’re done perfectly. Sometimes I feel like I have to do everything myself.”  
“You get stressed out when you do that,” Jared told him.

“It doesn’t matter! I need things to—hmph!”

Jared kissed him; he didn’t know how else to shut him up. “I want to talk to you about something, and if you don’t like it, that’s okay, just try not to bite my head off, okay?”

Jensen nodded. “Anything for you.”  
Jared smiled weakly. “Wait until you hear this before you say that.” Jensen looked concerned so Jared took a deep breath and continued. “I’ve been worried about you. You work long hours and come home stressed because you try and do everything yourself. You micromanage and I know you don’t mean to, baby, but you like to control things. And I just want to make you feel more relaxed. So I noticed something about you. That you like to… suck things. It relaxes you.”  
Jensen blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Jen, sweetheart, we’ve been together four years. I know you _better_ than the back of my hand. You don’t have to ever hide things from me,” Jared said.

Jensen’s blush didn’t recede, but he admitted, “Maybe I like it.”  
This was it. The big moment. “I looked into some things. And I found… well, here, look for yourself.” Jared opened the laptop and pushed it towards Jensen. Jensen’s brow crinkled as he read over the site.

“Let me get this straight. You want me… to be your _baby_?” Jensen asked incredulously. “I’m 32! You’re _younger_ than me!”

“Only by two years,” Jared mumbled. “Can you just think about it? You’d have a safeword and everything.”  
“No. This is crazy.” Jensen pushed the laptop back to Jared.

“I just want to make you less stressed,” Jared explained.

Jensen stared at him. “And turning me into an adult baby will fix that? It’s humiliating, Jared. I won’t do it.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jared grabbed the remote and turned the TV on so he wouldn’t have to look at Jensen.

“Jay…”  
“I know,” Jared muttered. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Jensen sighed heavily. “I’ll go make dinner.”

 *** 

Jared was crazy. Jensen shook his head. There was _no way_ he was going to wear diapers and sleep in a crib and drink from a bottle. Jensen needed to be in control. A baby wasn’t in control.

 _But that was exactly why Jared wanted to do this,_ Jensen realized. Jared wanted to help Jensen relax and stop stressing out over every little thing. Jensen didn’t know if he would be able to fully relax into the mindset of a baby, though. He’d probably demand Jared treat him a certain way.

But they would practice. Jared and his unfailing patience would wait and take care of Jensen until he could slide into a younger version of himself with ease. Jensen decided to talk to Jared about it at dinner.

“Jared,” Jensen started. “I want to discuss this with you. Maybe look more into doing it.”  
“You can’t even say the name,” Jared replied. “How can you expect me to believe you want this?”

“You’re right, I’m a control freak. And infantilism was really shocking because I’ve never heard of it and I don’t know if I’ll be able to follow through,” Jensen admitted.

“Baby, that’s what I’m here for. I’m going to help you.” Jared smiled lovingly and Jensen felt the coil of anxiety begin to unwind.

“Okay.”

**** 

Jensen admitted he’d try it and Jared was over the moon. Right away he’d sent to buying everything he needed. He got some strange looks, especially with the adult sized crib and giant onesies, but some of the other supplies could pass as buying them for a real baby.

Jensen seemed even more tense than usual but Jared was going to rectify that. He was going to take loving care of his sweet baby and Jensen would finally relax and be happier than he’d ben since they’d started dating.

“I’m nervous,” Jensen admitted. “What if I can’t do this?”  
Jared cradled his boyfriend’s head in his hands. “Just let me take care of it. All you have to do is trust me.”  
“I do,” Jensen whispered.

“Good.”

Jensen was still scared but Jared could tell he was partially excited. Jared set up the crib in the spare room with the decorations he’d bought. There was a mobile that Jensen could play with and soft blankets and stuffed animals in Jensen’s crib. The walls were a warm blue color.

“You can still back out,” Jared reminded him.

“No. I’m going to do this.” Jensen squared his shoulders and then relaxed them. “My safeword is ivory.”

“Okay.” Jared rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “Now let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

 ***

Baby is curled up in his bed with a soft stuffed bear. Daddy calls it Bluey, and Jensen thinks Bluey is the best name for a bear. He snuffled sleepily and snuggles in the blankets. He slept all night and now he’s hungry. His diaper is full and he needs Daddy to come in and fix it.

Daddy’s head peeks into the room. “Are you awake, sweetheart?”

Baby made a happy noise at Daddy’s voice. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Daddy comes over to the crib and Baby holds his arms up for Daddy to carry him. “Okay, sweetheart.” Baby buries his face in Daddy’s neck and hugs him. He feels sleepy and Daddy is so warm. “Are you falling asleep on me, sweetie?”

Baby snuggled tighter. Jared is warm and cuddly and Baby wants to fall asleep with him. Daddy lays him on the soft changing pad on the table. “Let’s get you changed.” Jensen whines and puts his thumb in his mouth. “Oh, I know what you want.” Daddy grabs his pacifier and slips it into Baby’s mouth. Baby sucks happily at it while Daddy gingerly removes the diaper and removes a fresh one. Daddy strokes Baby’s soft hair and Baby hums happily. Daddy’s hands feel big and safe. He sucked his pacifier contently.

“My sweet boy.” Daddy kissed Baby’s soft cheek and he giggled quietly behind the pacifier. “My cute little baby.” Daddy tickled Baby’s stomach and he giggled and tried to grab at Daddy’s hand. “I love you so much, Jensen.” Jensen gurgled in response. Daddy’s big hands stroked across the smooth area by Baby’s dick. Daddy liked to play with Baby’s balls and remind him how soft and silky they are. Baby didn’t have any hair and it made Daddy happy to stroke over all his skin. Baby’s dick started to feel funny and very nice. “That’s it, sweetheart, that’s my good baby. So smooth, so sensitive.” Baby opened his mouth in a happy “O” and his pacifier fell out.

Daddy’s hand played with Baby’s balls and his other hand massaged Baby’s dick. It felt good and wonderful and Baby squirmed with the nice feelings. “That’s it, baby. Just let go. I’m going to take care of you.” Baby felt really good under Daddy’s warm palms stroking and squeezing Baby. His dick squirted something out and he felt really, really nice. “Good, sweetie, does that feel good?”

Baby cooed and Daddy smiled lovingly. “Let me clean you up and we can put on a fresh diaper, okay?”

Baby nodded and pouted. “Your pacifier fell, huh, baby?” Daddy kissed Baby’s nose and fit the pacifier back into Baby’s mouth. Baby sucked happily while Daddy carefully put a clean diaper on Jensen. “Do you want to get dressed now?”

Baby shook his head. “You can’t keep the pajamas on all day, Jensen.” Jensen widened his eyes pleadingly and Daddy groaned. “I can never deny you anything, can I, sweetheart?”

Baby cooed and raised his arms. Daddy picked him up and carried him downstairs. “I spoil you, you know.” Baby smiled and snuggled with Daddy. “Sit in your chair and I’ll get you a bottle, okay?”

Baby wanted to keep Daddy’s arms around him but the idea of a warm bottle was enticing so Baby sat in his chair. Daddy kissed Baby’s forehead and hummed along to a song that wasn’t playing. Baby giggled. Daddy had the pretties voice, especially when he told Baby how much Daddy loved him.

Daddy brought the warm bottle to Baby’s lips and removed the pacifier. Baby took the teat easily and sucked the warm milk. Daddy grinned goofily helped Baby hold the bottle on his own.

“Do you want to watch a movie, sweetheart?” Daddy asked. “We can cuddle on the couch with your bottle, okay?”

Baby nodded eagerly and lifted his arms to be carried. Daddy complied with a chuckle and put light kisses all over Baby’s face. They watched Disney movies while Daddy held Baby in his lap. Baby drank all the milk and when it was gone, Daddy gave Baby the pacifier again.

Baby yawned and the binky fell out. “Wanna take a nap, honey?” Daddy asked. Baby nodded. Daddy carried Baby into the crib and sang to him until Baby fell asleep.

*

Baby woke up but Daddy wasn’t there to pick him up. His diaper felt full and uncomfortable. Baby whined and yelled until Daddy came running in. “Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

Baby pouted and shifted. “Oh, hon, I’m sorry. C’mere, I’ll clean you up.” Daddy lifted Baby up to the changing table. “Do you want your binky?”

Baby nodded. He sucked on it happily. Daddy changed Baby’s diaper, using a wet cloth to clean him off. “You’re so cute, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much.” The clean diaper felt soft against Baby’s skin and he sucked happily at the little plastic nub. “Let’s get some dinner, okay honey?”

Baby nodded. He wanted his milk and Daddy to cuddle him on the couch. And when it was time to go to bed, he was full on milk and happy feelings.

Baby woke up in the middle of the night but he couldn’t go back to sleep. He frowned and whined. Daddy should be in here and take care of Baby. He whimpered and then cried out. He wanted Daddy. When Daddy still didn’t come, Baby howled. He hugged Bluey to his chest. He rolled around in his blankets and hugged Bluey.

Big, thudding footsteps echoed down the hallway and then Daddy opened the door. “Jen, what is it? What’s the matter?”

Baby whined and stretched his arms up. He wanted Daddy to pick him up and take him into the big bed to cuddle. “Jen, honey, it’s time to sleep. I can’t pick you up now.”  
Baby’s lip wobbled. He shouldn’t have asked, of course Daddy couldn’t. Daddy had to sleep and Baby woke him up. Baby held onto Bluey and tried not to cry. The fuzzy bear comforted Baby but strong arms lifted him up and Bluey slipped out of his hands. “Shh, Jen, Daddy’s here.”

Baby hiccupped a couple of times but he was in Daddy’s arms and there wasn’t anything more comforting than that. “I love you, sweetheart, I love you so much.” Baby felt exhausted as soon as Daddy held him. “I can’t let you sleep with me every night, Baby. Sometimes you have to sleep in your own bed.” Baby looked at him with his big eyes and Daddy groaned. “Your eyes are a lethal weapon, kid.” He kissed Baby’s cheeks. “Do you need a diaper change?”

Baby buried his head in Daddy’s neck. He smelled like peaches and candy. “Okay, Jen, let’s check your diaper and then maybe we can go back to sleep, okay?”  

Baby nodded into Daddy’s warm skin. He didn’t need Bluey when he had his daddy to cling to. “You’re like a little baby koala, honey,” Daddy commented. “I can’t ever get you to let go of me.”  
Baby frowned. Should he let go of Daddy? He didn’t _want_ to let go. Daddy was his giant teddy bear. “It’s not a bad thing, baby.” Daddy lay Baby down on the changing table and undid the diaper. “Let’s clean you up and we can put you back in the crib, okay?”  
Baby shook his head. Daddy chuckled. “You have to sleep, Jen. We both need our sleep so we can play in the daytime, right?”  
Baby made grabby hands at Daddy. “Oh, you want to sleep with me? Okay, pumpkin. I need to learn how to say no to you.” Baby cooed. He didn’t think it was a bad thing. He liked having Daddy take care of him all the time. The more time he spent with Daddy the better.

Daddy cleaned Baby with one of the wet clothes and then tied a new, dry diaper on. “All clean, right baby?” He kissed Baby’s thighs to make him giggle. “C’mon, sweetheart, you can sleep with me.” He nuzzled Baby’s hair. “If I had known you would want to sleep with me all the time, I never would have bought that crib.”

Baby gurgled and put his arms around Daddy’s neck. The soft cotton blankets wrapped around Baby. He pressed as tight as possible against his Daddy to absorb the warmth that radiated off him. Baby kissed the soft spot by Daddy’s shoulder the way Daddy always did to him. Daddy smiled and hugged him. “I love you so much, sweetheart, so much.” Baby loved his Daddy too. They fell asleep, a bundle of comfort and love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt/kink that you would like me to write, comment! also, if you HAVE submitted a prompt and it's not posted yet--i apologize in advance. every request is on my list and i'm writing them in chronological order.


End file.
